The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus with a lens built in the body.
Conventionally, a thin electronic apparatus such as an electronic calculator is not effectively combined with a magnifying lens which is used to see things such as a manuscript. Therefore, an apparatus is desired which is also used to magnify the image of things such as a manuscript.